Carbon nanotubes may have advantageous properties, for example regarding their electrical or thermal conductivity, or regarding their hardness, e.g. a mechanical hardness. At present, carbon nanotubes are formed in a way that may make it difficult to form carbon nanotubes with a defined length and/or with a defined diameter. Furthermore, a shape of the carbon nanotubes may be restricted to circular hollow cylinders.